User blog:NinjaDogDB/The Legend of the Starter Wand! (Contest Entry)
Long ago in a mystical land, a 12-year-old boy named Timmy went to go to visit his grandfather. His grandfather lived in a town shrouded with mystery though it was said by many that Timmy’s grandfather knew the town’s secrets. His grandfather lived off of the earnings that he received from enchanting the weapons of mages and warriors, and he was the last member of the most powerful and respected wizard group, the Circle of the Arcane. Timmy was excited to see his grandfather for it had been many years since he had last seen his grandfather, and this would be Timmy’s first time seeing the town that his grandfather lived in. When Timmy arrived, he was somewhat surprised how small the town actually was despite the sheer amount of people scattered around. These people carried around massive weapons of different kinds and types. Some weapons glowed while some looked like they came from another world, and there was one weapon in particular that looked like it was made out of pure crystal. Some of the people wore armor that looked ancient while others wore armor that looked like they came from a faraway land; however, there were a few people who weren’t wearing any armor at all and only had a pair of green pants on. Timmy watched as some people grouped up together and discussed some topic when suddenly the entire group emitted purple particles and disappeared. Timmy was shocked! “Where did they go?” he asked, and his parents responded by saying they didn’t know. When Timmy arrived at his grandfather’s house, he ran up and gave his grandfather a hug and smiled. His grandfather was in his light gray wizard robes and wizard hat that he always wore. “I see you made it here safely,” Timmy’s grandfather said while smiling. “Yes, grandfather,” said Timmy. Then Timmy asked, “Why are there so many people?” “This town is a gathering place for mages and warriors from all across the land and even from other worlds,” replied his grandfather. Then Timmy noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. There were people falling from the sky who landed in front of a large fountain. “Why is it raining men and women?” asked Timmy with a puzzled expression on his face. “That question can only be answered with a story,” said his grandfather. His grandfather took Timmy inside his home where they sat down near the fireplace, and his grandfather began telling Timmy the Legend of the Starter Wand. “A long, long time ago, long before you and I were even born, when this town was finished being built after years of hard work, the builders were excited to have finally finished building their town. That night they went to the tavern to celebrate, but it wasn’t long until a powerful sorcerer entered their town. “Why did you build this town in my territory without my permission?” said the sorcerer angrily. The builders replied, “Your territory!? We’ve been here for 5 years building this town, and never once did you appear saying that we were intruding on your territory if you even own it.” “I was gone these past 5 years serving in a war in a faraway land, and I can prove this is my territory!” replied the sorcerer while taking out a scroll. The builders looked at the scroll, and saw that it was a deed saying that all the land in the area belonged to the sorcerer; however, the builders did the unthinkable. They attacked the sorcerer, and threw the deed into the fireplace. The sorcerer was enraged and taking out a small brown wand yelled, “Because you have attacked me and thrown my deed into the fire, I will take your souls and throw them into the fire!!” Suddenly, the wand began to glow, and rays of white light emitting from the builders began to be absorbed by the wand. The builder’s bodies fell on the floor, lifeless. Word spread quickly about what the sorcerer had done and a large group of wizards stormed up to his tower in an outrage. They yelled at the sorcerer, “Why have you done this!? Control your temper man!” as they raised their fists in anger. “They attacked me first when I had proven to them that I owned this territory, and I dealt them justice!” exclaimed the sorcerer. The wizards did not listen to what the sorcerer had to say, and overpowered him taking away his wand and tying his hands with rope. They brought him into the Circle of the Arcane’s courtyard where they demanded to see Roselldorf the leader of the Circle of the Arcane. Roselldorf came out to meet them and then he saw the sorcerer who was bound, and Roselldorf asked, “What has happened?” The wizards told Roselldorf all that had happened, and Roselldorf listened intently. Roselldorf then turned to the sorcerer and said “Stealing those builder’s souls does not justify you being attacked by them; therefore, you are in the wrong for not acting accordingly and abusing your power.” Then Roselldorf took the sorcerers wand and said “Because you have done this, I will make your life miserable by putting a curse on your land. Every day many mages and warriors will appear from across the land, from other worlds, and from other dimensions in the town that those builders have built. Your wand will be the source of these mages and warriors dropping them from the sky!” Then Roselldorf used the sorcerer’s wand to cast this curse upon the sorcerer’s land. The clouds darkened and lightning flashed. The wand glowed with a brilliant light and then disappeared. “Untie the sorcerer and send him away from my sight!” said Roselldorf before reentering the tower of the Circle of the Arcane. The wizards untied the sorcerer’s hands and took him home. The sorcerer looked at the town as they passed by it, and there were already a lot of people in the town unsure of what to do with themselves. The sorcerer was enraged at this reminder and attacked one of the wizards escorting him. The sorcerer took the wizard’s staff and yelled “I curse these mages and warriors with a life of never-ending battles! They will be forced to go and fight in dungeons against many kinds of enemies and foes! They will appear armed with bronze swords, knowledge of the fireball spell, and the ability to taunt their foes. They will also be given a starter wand! These starter wands will contain only a small portion of the power that my wand possesses!” The other wizards tried to stop the sorcerer before he casted this curse, but they were too late. They overpowered the sorcerer and killed him then and there. Then one of the wizards named Birchfire used his staff to cast a spell saying “These starter wands given to these mages and warriors will be the key to obtaining this sorcerer’s wand and the power within it. Obtaining the wand will break both curses placed upon this land! Only the worthy may be able to claim the sorcerer’s wand, and bring peace to all the land once more!” After that the wizards went home wondering what the future will hold. Years passed and a group of warriors and mages sprang up who believed in the Religion of the Starter Wand. This group sought to obtain the sorcerer’s wand by collecting starter wands from other warriors and mages who viewed the starter wand as useless without realizing its importance. To this day that group is still trying to obtain the sorcerer’s wand, and no one knows if they will ever succeed for no one knows what someone must do in order to be worthy of the sorcerer’s powerful wand nor do they know what door these starter wands unlock to allow access to this wand which has been named the Ultimate Starter Wand. Time will tell if the curses will be broken.” After Timmy’s grandfather finished his story, Timmy looked out the window silently and lost deep in thought trying to comprehend what his grandfather told him. After a while Timmy asked, “Is all of this true, grandfather?” His grandfather smiled and replied, “That is for you to decide. I believe it for my great grandfather was Roselldorf himself.” Years passed and Timmy returned to his grandfather’s town as an adult. His grandfather had died a couple of years ago, and Timmy devoted himself to spreading his grandfather’s legacy to the world as he traveled in search of answers regarding his grandfather’s story. The town had changed since Timmy had last been there. The fountain was gone and replaced with a shrine. Outside of the town a new training area had been constructed to keep all of the dangerous attacks and spells from harming any buildings or people. A ship took more experienced mages and warriors to an outpost far across the sea to the north in the port of the town. A pile of gold with a sword sticking out of it was located near the shrine, however, none of it was real; otherwise, people would have taken it all by now. A teleportation ring was located off to the side of the shrine, and it was obviously meant for the newer mages and warriors who were just starting their new life of endless battling. Timmy noticed an advocate for the Starter Wand Religion asking for starter wands from the newcomers knowing that their quest was to possess the sorcerer’s wand that had summoned them as it did to all of these people who were willing to fight endlessly without realizing they were actually cursed all this time. Written by: --NinjaDogDB (talk) 20:01, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts